Pandora Box
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: Drabbles de vários casais de Bleach, entre e peça o seu. NOVOS! 25: ShunsuixNanao
1. Ulquiorra x Orihime

Olá!Eu pretendo fazer uma coleção de drabbles, com casais variados, valendo qualquer casal de Bleach (não garanto boa qualidade de Yuri e Yaoi ú_ú), e não estou acostumada a escrever Bleach, mas minha amiga me encheu o saco falando que eu só escrevo Naruto é blá blá blá, \o/. E aqui estou eu.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

_Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite._

Ulquiorra **x **Orihime

Ela: uma humana, tola.

Ele: um Arrankar, poderoso.

O abismo entre eles era gigantesco, muito mais do que qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar. Mas mesmo assim, aqueles belos olhos acinzentados ainda o seduziam, e por isso, somente, por isso Ulquiorra não a deixaria partir, lutaria por ela, até o _fim_. Mesmo que tola humana não soubesse, ou não quisesse saber, já que só tinha olhos para o _humano_ de cabelos laranja.

"_Talvez você esteja se tornando mais humano_"

Essas palavras não lhe saiam da cabeça, automaticamente olhou para ela, entendeu, o porquê, ele _havia_ se tornando humano, por ela. Sua Orihime.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Yeh! 100 palavras! Nossa foi suada, mas eu consegui ... Espero que tenha ficado bom. \o/ Se alguém tiver algum casal que queira um drabble, pode pedir, eu (tentarei) escrever.

_**Reviews? Ç.ç**_


	2. Gin x Matsumoto

_Dedicado há: Nami Cullen, com todo carinho e amor._

* * *

_Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite._

Gin **x **Matsumoto

Tudo nele era falso, incluindo seu sorriso, ela sabia disso, mas não se importava. Ela, amava-o, e ele mesmo sabendo disso, escolheu seguir Aizen. Deixando-a _sozinha, _sem lhe dar nenhuma satisfação, somente lhe dizendo "_Me desculpe_", fora uma boba em achar que era tão importante para ele, quanto ele era para ela. _Estúpida._ Era como se sentia, por ainda pensar nele, e acordar durante a noite, suada e ofegante, com a sensação de que ele a abraçara durante a noite, que sorrira para ela, e que zelava por seu sono. Sorriu tristemente, talvez ela fosse realmente, boba, por ainda amá-lo.

* * *

Yeh! Coincidências existem! Hoje, quando estava na sala de aula, escrevi drabble e adivinha o casal? Isso mesmo, Gin e Matsumoto! Aahahaha. Mais nem por isso esse drabble deixou de ser complicado, sofri para conseguir 100 palavras, mas estão aí! Obrigado por lerem. \o/ Ah! Já ia esquecendo, postarei em media dois drabbles por semana (de acordo com os pedidos obviamente, se tiver algum =$).

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Ichigo x Rukia

_Dedicado há: Haruno Hinata, que me pediu mais dois drabbles, que já estou escrevendo ú_ú_

_

* * *

_

_Bleach pertence à Kubo._

Ichigo **x** Rukia.

Ele era um retrato vivo, _dele._ Eram tão parecidos, que chegava a ser doloroso. Só uma característica física os diferenciava. Os cabelos. Kaien, sempre tivera os cabelos escuros, talvez negros, talvez azul-escuros. Ichigo, Esse sempre tivera o cabelo berrante de uma tonalidade laranja, tão chamativo, que era motivo de chacota por onde quer que fosse. Mesmo sendo parecidos. Ela não podia esquecer, não eram a mesma pessoa. Kaien, _foi_ o primeiro homem a quem ela amou, mas infelizmente ele não estava em seu destino, pelo menos não naquele momento, e Ichigo, talvez fosse a segunda chance que ela tanto almejava.

* * *

_(Mesmo que tenha ficado um lixo.)_

_Reviews? Ç.ç_


	4. Hitsugaya x Hinamori

_Dedicado à: Haruno Hinata e Nami Cullen. *-*_

_

* * *

_

_Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite._

Hitsugaya **x **Hinamori**.**

Desde que viviam juntos, ele gostava dela, e mesmo depois de muito tempo esse desejo não havia se modificado, nenhum pouquinho, queria estar perto dela, protegê. Mais devido a sua forma "infantil", ela só o via como uma criança. O mesmo "Shiro-chan" com quem ela comia melancia, mas não era assim que ele queria que ela o enxergasse, nunca foi. Ele queria ser admirado, amado, idolatrado, assim como ela fazia com Aizen. E não pode negar, ficou contente quando Aizen foi "assassinado", mais se arrependeu amargamente, assim que viu a face chorosa dela. No final ele a amava.

_**

* * *

**_

Esse drabble saiu um pouco complicado e mal explicado (mais ia passar dos 100 se ficasse como eu queria i-i). Mas no fim de tudo, ele quis dizer que o amor não é possessivo nem mau, e que mesmo não sendo correspondido ele ainda gostava dela. Ú_ú sei que muita gente entendeu, mas se fosse eu não entenderia então achei melhor explicar e_ê Eu amei escrever esse drabble. Erros são por conta da casa :p

_**Reviews?**_


	5. Tatsuki x Orichime

_Dedicado à: Haruno Hinata._

* * *

_Bleach não me pertence_

Tatsuki **x** Orichime

Ela era muito _parecida_ com um menino, com seus cabelos curtos e olhar selvagem, no entanto, por mais que tentasse, ela ainda era uma menina, e isso nunca mudaria, por mais que ela desejasse. Porém isso não a impediria que ela protegesse a pessoa que amava. Sua delicada Hime. Uma princesa, tão delicada que ela temia revelar seus sentimentos mais profundos, não queria que a sua Hime a repudiasse. Então, mesmo que seu coração fosse cortado em mil pedaços, ela continuaria vigiando-a, protegendo-a a distancia _somente_ como uma amiga. Sua pequena Hime jamais descobriria o seu mais precioso segredo.

* * *

\o/

Comemoração ao meu word que voltou a funcionar...!!! Ficou horrível eu sei, e_ê" mas eu disse que não garantia nada em Yuri... que rufem os tambores, o próximo é: Aizen x Hinamori!!! Yehhh!!! *grilo cantando* oky, eu acho que vai estar melhor do que esse – eu acho.

_**Reviews?**_


	6. Hinamori x Aizen

_Dedicada há: Indefinida e Nami Cullen *-*_

_

* * *

_

_Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite._

Hinamori **x** Aizen**.**

Qualquer olhar, qualquer gesto, mesmo que você mínimo já era bem vindo. Afinal Aizen-sama estava olhando para ela. Ela sorria, e ele retribuía; um sorriso doce e terno. Era sempre assim...

― Hinamori, você está bem? ― perguntou uma voz longínqua, aparentemente preocupada.

Ela apenas sorriu, um sorriso meigo, mas débil. Outra vez estava perdida em suas lembranças. Lembranças de um traidor, que não havia pensando duas vezes antes de ir embora e deixá-la para trás.

― Estou. ― respondeu, e voltou sua atenção para a janela.

Ela ainda continuava esperando, e provavelmente continuaria... Até a eternidade... O arrependimento que nunca viria.

* * *

**N**/**A: **Yare yare... Essa passou ú.ú .mais foram só duas palavrinhas i-i mais não tinha como tirar foram as duas últimas... hehe gostaram? *-* Gente òó agora que eu tava vendo... tem vários pedidos... vai demorar um pouquinho mais vão sair todos!

**_Reviews? n.n_**


	7. Ukitake x Unohana

_Dedicado á: Augusta W. (com todo carinho, amor e suor. hehehe)_

* * *

_Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite._

Ukitake **x** Unohana.

Ele era como uma flor rara, tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão forte. _Paphiopedilum_. No entanto ele estava doente, e mesmo sendo um shinigami, ele ia inevitavelmente morrer. Sua pele estava cada vez mais pálida, seus sorrisos cada vez mais fracos, e sua vontade cada vez menor.

E ela, uma doutora nada podia fazer para ajudá-lo.

― Estou morrendo. ― não era uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação. ― Mas quero que saiba de uma coisa.

Ela olhou-o atentamente, esperando ansiosamente ele falar. Ele sorriu cansado, mas suave.

― Eu sempre gostei muito de flores. Principalmente das _Tulipas_**.** Unohana**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Bem então... Eu não sabia muito bem 'como' abordar esse casal, daí eu pensei Ukitake = doente, Unohana = medica. Eee bem deu isso. A história da flor é que cada esquadrão tem um símbolo único, uma flor. No caso com Ukitake é um _Paphiopedilum_ e a Unohana é a _Tulipa_. Quando ele se refere à Tulipa ele se refere exclusivamente a ela. Espero que gostem, porque eu tive que pesquisar bastante, pra encaixar os dois (foi difícil viu?). Cara... Não passar dos 100 tá se tornando uma tarefa difícil... Mas dessa vez eu consegui! *-*

**P**.**S**; Faço todos os drabbles com muito amor, adoro escrever todos eles, e espero ansiosamente que vocês gostem tanto de lê-los como eu gosto de escrevê-los. =D E mandem, mandem mais pedidos *-* Eu topo tudo!

**Reviews?**


	8. Ishida x Inoue

_Dedicado há: Naay..._

_

* * *

_

Bleach pertence á Kubo Tite.

Ishida **x** Inoue

Era sempre assim. Ela com seus olhos suplicantes o pediam, e ele, tolo como era, atendia prontamente. Talvez não esperança que ela olhasse para ele, não como amigo, não como o cara perfeito, mas sim, com amor. E com essa mesma tola esperança fora ferido, mortalmente, para protegê-la, mas ela não ligava, continuava a gritar outro nome, um nome que não era o seu.

― Kurosaki-kun...

Era tudo o que ela sabia gritar, e doía lhe a alma, e seu coração, já ferido, sofria querendo que pelo menos uma vez ela gritasse seu nome. Somente uma única vez... Seu único desejo.

* * *

**N/A:** Isso foi feito antes do mangá ser lançado '-' . Eu senti uma ligação entre esse drabble e o mangá 352... estranho não?


	9. Hitsugaya x Yachiru

_Dedicado há: Naay _

_

* * *

_

Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite.

Yachiru **x** Hitsugaya.

Ela gostava do perigo, de se arriscar. Porque não gostaria? Vivera quase todo o tempo perto de Zaraki (o cara que mais gostava de arrumar brigas). Agora, ela, encontrava-se apaixonado pelo garoto de cabelos brancos e olhos esmeraldinos, extremamente frios, que passava por ela sem notá-la, mas ela fazia questão de ser notado por ele.

― Bom dia, Toushirou.

― É Hitsugaya Taishou. ― corrigiu ele, quase que automaticamente.

Ela estava arriscando demais. Seu coração podia sair gravemente ferido, e talvez nunca curado. Mas o que podia fazer se aqueles imensos e profundos olhos verdes a hipnotizavam?

* * *

**N/A:** Esse realmente ficou feio i-i, e faltaram três palavras... Mas eu não achei 'onde' encaixá-las... É um casal bem difícil de trabalhar ú.ú tentei fazer o menos pior, espero que tenha ficando 'aceitável' .

_**Reviews?**_


	10. Urahara x Yoruichi

_Dedicado a Nami Cullen, com todo carinho e amor._

* * *

_Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite._

Yoruichi **x** Urahara

Tudo sobre eles era estranho, incluído os sentimentos. Eles sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro, sempre. Contudo não tinha coragem de pronunciar a única verdade que precisava ser dita, não doeria, nem os mataria, no entanto aquela palavra continuava presa no fundo de suas gargantas, somente esperando uma chance pra escapar das gargantas estranguladas.

― Urahara pare de pensar e volte para cama. ― o murmúrio abafado pelo travesseiro saiu como uma ordem. Espreguiçou-se sonolenta como um gato e fitou o homem loiro a sua frente.

― Estou indo. ― replicou, levando-se do chão de madeira e andando até a cama. _Talvez_, eles não precisassem daquelas três palavras.

* * *

**N**/**A**: Hey! Estou de volta... Depois de meses sem atualizar em apareço (ê.e santa cara de pau Batman!)... Bem não tenho justificativa – na verdade eu tava deprê por várias coisas e a imaginação não saia nem pra dizer: bom dia... - Marcando a minha volta está aí o YoruichixUrahara! ò.ó queimei a mufa pra fazer.... Eu gostei e espero que vocês também gostem (se é que alguém vai ler isso... ú.ú) Escreverei os outros aos poucos... Se alguém quiser me mandar uma sugestão (se for yaoi melhor ainda *--*) pode mandar!


	11. Ichigo x Orihime

_Dedicado a xxxxxx (é-e você não deixou nome...)_

* * *

_Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite._

Ichigo **x **Orihime

Suas mãos estavam sendo apertadas fortemente por mãos delicadas, mas ele não conseguia abrir os olhos – estavam pesados demais – seu corpo todo doía devido à luta recente. Escutou, quando pessoa de mãos delicadas começou a murmurar coisas que na hora ele não pode entender. Sentiu a respiração se aproximar do seu rosto, até ficar a milímetros de distancia. Ele sentiu a fragrância do seu perfume, e desejou que aquele beijo acontecesse.

― Onii-chan! ― chamou alegremente. ― Você acordou!

Ainda sonso pelo sono Ichigo fitou as irmãs menores, perguntou:

― Alguém esteve aqui durante a noite?

― Não.

_Será que aquilo havia sido um sonho?_ Pensou, tocou em seus machucados e fez um careta, já não estava mais tão dolorido e só uma pessoa poderia fazer aquilo, sorriu. _Orihime_...

* * *

**N/A:** Heyy‼ Viva... Passou e muito! (Acho que me empolguei x.x) Nem sei o que dizer desse drabble meio esquisitinho, misturado com sem noção... E deu nisso... Realmente o final ficou péssimo (quem eu to enganando? O começo também ficou horrível). Isso foi no dia seguinte a ela ter ido embora... Ficou muito ruim? (terminei de fazer ele agora 2:05 - da manhã - então os erros são por conta da casa!) .

_Aeee! Décimo primeiro Drabble!_


	12. Byakuya x Rukia

_Dedicado: Hino Rei chan_

* * *

_Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite._

Byakuya **x** Rukia

Sentando sobre pernas dobradas, e as mãos postas sobre o quimono ele a olhava impassível. Não a havia abandonado um segundo se quer desde que soubera que ela estava com febre altíssima. Ela nunca havia tido uma única doença, _não_ _era_ _fraca_ _como_ _Hisana._ Por um momento sentiu um aperto no peito, será que a perderia no mesmo modo?

Não, ele não permitiria.

― Nii-sama? ― a voz fraca e seca o tirou de seus pensamentos.

― O que ouve? ― perguntou aparentemente com frieza.

― Estou com frio.

Ele olhou ao redor. Já havia dado todas as cobertas da casa, incluído as suas. Suspirou, não havia outro jeito. Tirou seu quimono e se uniu a ela passando todo o seu calor. Ela se aninhou em busca de calor.

* * *

**N/A:** Me animei demais nesse Drabble... heheh o//o ficou muito explicito? Ultimamente só essas coisas de: cama/doentes/ dormirem juntos está vindo a minha mente... Queria fazer uma coisa leve, então qual é a opinião geral? Detestaram, gostaram, explicito demais, explicito de menos... e aí?

_**Reviews?**_


	13. Renji x Rukia

_Dedicado há: xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_

* * *

_

_Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite._

Rukia **x** Renji

― Ei, Rukia, venha aqui! ― as mãos sinalizavam um ruivo eufórico.

― O que foi, Renji?

― Vem eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. ― ele a puxou pela mão, afastando-a dos outros meninos.

Começaram a caminhar até chegar até chegar um lugar deserto, a vegetação verde rasteira, lá subiram na árvore mais alta. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Renji segurava-a fortemente pelas mãos. Por trás das montanhas estava se formando o espetáculo: O Mais lindo por do sol que Rukia já virá.

― É lindo.

Renji sorriu, apertou-lhe a mão com mais força antes de concordar. Olho-a de soslaio antes de responder:

― Sim, é linda.

* * *

**N**/**A**: 'hohoh isso que eu chamo de indireta reta. Dessa vez eu narrei de uma forma diferente, ficou bom?

**Obs**; fiquei muito feliz pelos elogios e sugestões de Drabble (que foram muito bons...), isso mostra que vocês ficam animadas e isso me anima *-* não precisa se só Drabble yaoi, pode ser qualquer casal *-*


	14. Zaraki x Yachiru

_Com todo carinho para Indefinida. Aprecie com moderação XD_

* * *

_Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite._

Zaraki **x** Yachiru

Não importava o quão triste ou aborrecida fosse sua vida. Contanto que estivesse com ele ao seu lado, nada faria falta. Sempre acatava suas ordens, não por medo – como muito faziam – mais por amor e respeito. Adorava ficar em suas costas e lhe indicar a direção errada. Sorriu ao ver a cara emburrada do mais velho.

― Tem certeza que é por aqui? ― perguntou incerto, no jeito bruto de sempre. Era a quinta vez que eles iam para uma via sem saída.

― Ahm. ― respondeu e se aconchegou mais em suas costas. Talvez daquela vez eles demorassem mais para achar o caminho.

* * *

**N/A: **Não sei se ficou bom... Mas me inspirei na música Best Friend – Aqua. É uma música estilo tecno, mas como eu gostei da letra... arhm... Bem... e aí, ficou bonitinho?


	15. Grimmjow x Ulquiorra

_Dedicada há: Nami Cullen._

* * *

Grimmjow **x **Ulquiorra

Eco mundo estava uma confusão sem tamanho. Eu não estava preocupado, na verdade estava me divertido com aquilo. Finalmente poderia enfrentar alguém forte, quem sabe subir o meu nível e enfim ser reconhecido por ele, Ulquiorra.

Passei por ele em um dos corredores (ele tinha acabado de sair da sala onde a humana tinha sido trancada) andava com a postura de sempre, indiferente ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

― Se divertiu com a humana?

― Isso não é de seu interesse, _6° espada_. ― pronunciou friamente com todo o seu desprezo. Eu sorri, e juntei nossos lábios num beijo. Ele voltou a me fitar inquisitivo.

― É pra dar sorte. ― disse com sarcasmo e me afastei. Oh... Como era bom vê-lo perder a pose.

* * *

**N/A: **ê.e Como o Grimm é doidão eu fiz um drabble pra combinar com ele xD


	16. Aizen x Gin

_Dedicado há: C. Breaks._

* * *

_Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite._

Aizen **x **Gin

Com os dedos, ele contornou cautelosamente aquele sorriu. Sorriu. Mesmo dormindo aquele sorriso permanecia intacto. Uma pintura rara, com todo o seu glamour. Ohh... Como era maravilhoso.

― O que esta fazendo Aizen-sama? ― perguntou abrindo levemente os olhos de raposa.

― Estou observando a minha obra prima.

* * *

**N/A: **Ficou imper pequena 55 palavras... Mas ficou significativo né? ê.e


	17. Gin x Kira

_Dedicado há: C. Breaks_

* * *

_Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite_

Gin** x **Kira

Roubou seu coração, e todo o seu ser. Traiu-o sem o menor pudor, e agora o olhava com seus olhos límpidos e seu sorriso falso no rosto. Agora ele se perguntava como conseguira amar e se dedicar tanto a uma pessoa quando estava só o mirava como um joguete que se usa e joga fora. Respirou fundo e empunhou a espada. Não deixaria que seus pensamentos os levassem, não deixaria que seu coração o enganasse. Era tudo ou nada.

— Estou feliz em te ver. — falou soturno, bem perto do seu ouvido.

— Eu também. — salientou e em seguida começaram a batalha.

Não deixaria que seu coração o comandasse. Nunca mais.

* * *

**(N/A:) **Eu tardo mais não falho. Cara, Gin x Kira é MUITO complicado de se fazer. Tinha milhares de idéias, mas nenhuma delas desenvolvia para um drable ¬¬'. Enfim com toda a demora, espero que alguém ainda leia, e goste. Até a próxima!


	18. Grimmjow x Orihime

_Dedicado há: Akasuna Onee-chan_

* * *

_Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite_

Grimmjow **x **Orihime

No momento em que seus olhos caíram sobre a humana soube que algo estava errado. Algo nela gritava para se protegido, e, inacreditavelmente ele queria ser a pessoa a protegê-la. E assim que viu seu rosto todo machucado, ele se irritou por saber que sua beleza – mesmo que momentaneamente – havia sido manchada. Não soube o que mais fazer, por isso, camuflado sobre uma ordem, ele fez um pedido:

- Ande, de um jeito nesse rosto.

* * *

**(N/A:)** Gostei bastante do resultado. Mas não lembro se foram exatamente essas palavras que ele usou XD. Espero que todos desfrutam... hoho'


	19. Byakuya x Renji

_Dedicado há: Mithiel_

* * *

_Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite._

Byakuya **x **Renji

Toda a divisão estava alvoroçada. Renji não pensou duas vezes antes de ir correndo chamar seu capitão, com toda a cerimônia possível adentrou o pequeno quarto, e no instante seguinte tudo ficou suspenso no ar.

Sob a cama muito bem arrumada, Byakuya dormia tranquilamente. Os cabelos negros espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro, as pestanas largas destacavam a feminilidade oculta, e os lábios semi-abertos respiravam pausadamente. Uma visão privilegiada. Tragando a saliva, Renji se aproximou e com muito pesar tocou no capitão adormecido.

— Taicho. O esquadrão o aguarda.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Esse ficou bem mais singelo... ú.ú


	20. Hiyori x Shinji

_Dedicado há: Jane Nylleve_

_

* * *

_

_Bleach pertence há Kubo Tite_

Hiyori **x** Shinji

Estava em seu quarto, arrumando suas armas quando uma batida nada sutil anunciou uma nova visitante. Não precisou olhar para saber quem era. A reconheceria até mesmo de olhos fechados. Sem que dissesse nada ela se aproximou e o abraçou pela cintura, e pela primeira vez ele não deu uma de engraçadinho ou fez piadas. Sabia que aquele momento era tão importante para ela quanto era para si.

Ficaram assim por brevês minutos antes de ela se desfazer do abraço e voltar a sua expressão emburrada de sempre.

— Você não me viu fazer isso.

Sorriu.

— Não. É claro que não.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Aê, aê, aê 100 palavras certinho, fazia tempo que eu não tinha essa façanha. Isso se passou antes deles irem para o campo de batalha... 'hoho


	21. Grimmjow x Ichigo

_Dedicado há: Nami Cullen. Agente tarda mais não falha. _

* * *

Grimmjow **x** Ichigo

Fitaram-se longamente. Medindo-se de cima a abaixo. Entre os dois Grimmjow era sem dúvida o mais satisfeito. A garota com cabeça de abobora havia feito um bom trabalho. O meio Shinigami estava novinho em folha. Nem parecia aquele corpo sem vida de minutos atrás.

Seu sorriso se aflorou ao notar o olhar desafiante de seu adversário. Colocando-se em posição de batalha, olharam-se mais uma vez. Transmitindo algo diferente, uma emoção completamente diferente a que deveriam sentir ao seu lutar com o adversário.

Ali tinha a determinação. Determinação de um amor recém descoberto, que não teria chance de tocar a superfície.

* * *

**Notas: **Olá! É eu sei. Desapareci por meses, mas é difícil manter um ritmo com a criatividade inconstante que tenho. Ç.ç Espero que alguém ainda se de ao trabalho de ler. E para aqueles que comentam: Muito Obrigado. Mesmo eu não respondendo como se é devido, fiquem sabendo que eu gosto muito, e que, meu tempo estar meio curto. Por isso não tenho muita chances de responder. Até a próxima!


	22. Ichigo x Hichigo

_Dedicado há: Nicole Hitachiin_

* * *

Ichigo **x** Hichigo

Mas uma vez ele estava diante _dele_, seu _eu_ escondido na espada. Nunca sabia o que aconteceria, mesmo que este compusesse parte da sua personalidade, ele podia ser uma caixinha de surpresa. Desde afirmações grosseiras a apoio incondicional.

Ele era sua contradição;

Seu lado irracional;

Sua outra metade.

* * *

**Nota: **6.6 Até que esse Drabble saiu rá bastante dele, embora ele tenha me embaralhado um pouco a cabeça.


	23. Ichigo x Ishida

_Dedicado há: __Kika de Apus_

Ichigo **x** Ishida

Inimigos. Eram o que todos achavam.

Desconhecidos. Era como eles se tratavam durante a escola, e duramente um bom tempo que trabalharam juntos.

Amantes. O que se tornaram assim que compreenderam seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Deixaram suas mascaras de lado.

Poucas palavras. Muitas histórias. Um amor camuflado por uma fachada grossa de verniz. Era tudo o que eles precisavam para os poucos momentos que eles tinham onde Ishida não era um Quincy e Ichigo não era um Shinigami temporário. Simplesmente pessoas comuns. Amantes apaixonados.


	24. Ishida x Nemu

_Dedicado a: Nara Yasmin_

Ishida **x** Nemu

Os olhares por trás dos aros dos óculos foram o suficiente para ele imaginar como um vestido confeccionado por si ficaria naquela bela mulher a sua frente.

Era linda. Tinha as medidas perfeitas. Mais que perfeitas corrigiu-se.

E caminhou em direção a morena. Sorriu ligeiramente passando as mãos pelos sedosos cabelos negros. Curvas perfeitas, rosto perfeito, cabelos perfeitos. Uma obra de arte feita por mãos loucas, mais habilidosas.

Definitivamente perfeita demais para ser humano.

* * *

**N/A:**Depois de meses desaparecida eu voltei! Hey! Bem estou muito atrasada no mangá, provavelmente devo ter que começar a ler desde o principio ú.u. Mas como eu gosto muito desse casal e lembrava-me deles resolvi escrever! Espero que gostem!


	25. ShunsuixNanao

_Dedicado a: Shvibzikya_

Shunsui**x**Nanao

Ele não passava de um chefe louco por roupas coloridas e sake. Era o que ela pensava cada vez que o olhava de longe. E esse pensamento perpetuou por muito tempo. Era o típico chefe irresponsável e boa vida que ela não gostava.

Porém, tudo isso mudou. Ela descobriu que ele não vivia só de mulheres, roupas e bebida. Ele combatia o incêndio com coragem; com as próprias mãos se fosse necessário e protegia um amigo com a lealdade invejada por muitos.

Foi então que ela descobriu. O sentimento que a muito acompanhava os olhares reprovadores.

Era amor.

* * *

**Notas: **Hey! Espero que vocês curtam... Saudades!


End file.
